


You were my life but life is far away from fair

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [541]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Leaving, M/M, Men Crying, Sleeping Together, TT, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas revient à Francfort le temps d'une nuit, le temps d'un autre adieu.
Relationships: Lukáš Hrádecký/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [541]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	You were my life but life is far away from fair

You were my life but life is far away from fair

Jan ne sait pas pourquoi il est venu. Il ne pouvait pas dire non évidemment, mais assister à la première du film, quand il fait tout au plus des caméos, et que Lukas est aussi présent alors qu’ils ne sont plus revus depuis des mois, c’est injuste. Il veut le revoir, mais pas comme ça, pas pour qu’ils se séparent tout juste après. Pas pour qu’il le sente contre lui une nouvelle fois mais ne puisse rien faire pour s’assurer qu’il va bien et qu’il se complaît à Leverkusen. Il n’a pas envie de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, de prendre une bière et de le laisser partir juste après. Il veut retrouver son Lukas, pas le gardien de l’équipe adverse. Jan masque tout ce qu’il peut penser quand Lukas le prend dans ses bras, il ne veut pas lui gâcher la soirée, il ne veut pas le faire partir une nouvelle fois trop rapidement.

Quand la soirée se termine, Jan ne veut pas que Lukas rentre à l’improviste chez lui en prenant le train, ou qu’il se trouve un hôtel au beau milieu de la nuit. Il le ramène chez lui, comme quand ils venaient de rentrer de Berlin, comme quand Lukas venait de finir son contrat avec Francfort, comme quand ils allaient se voir pour la dernière fois avant le retour de la Bundesliga. Jan ne veut pas se torturer avec ses souvenirs, mais il ne peut pas oublier non plus, il ne pourra jamais vraiment. Il avait besoin de Lukas et il est parti vivre d’autres aventures sans lui, ailleurs. Loin. Trop loin. Jan mord sa lèvre inférieure, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, sa carrière ne doit pas avoir d’excuses. Jan n’est pas important dans la vie de Lukas, alors il n’a pas à le blâmer pour ses choix. Même si Lukas et lui ont couché ensemble avant que le finlandais le laisse dans ses remords. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Et même s’il sait qu’il ne doit pas le laisser faire, Jan accepte que Lukas couche une dernière fois avec lui, il accepte de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois, il accepte de le sentir en lui une dernière fois. Il ne sait même pas si ça ne recommencera pas après, parce que Jan ferait tout pour récupérer Lukas. Alors peut-être qu’ils ne le referont jamais, mais si l’occasion se représente, Jan acceptera encore et encore, parce qu’il ne peut pas se détacher du finlandais. Lukas n’est pas toxique pour lui. C’est pire. Lukas est sa raison de vivre, et le laisser partir est comme se laisser mourir. Il est creux sans lui. Quand Jan se réveille le lendemain, avec une note sur la table de chevet, il comprend. Il n’accepte pas mais il comprend. Il pleure sur son oreiller, mais il comprend. Et peu importe combien de fois Lukas lui fera ça, Jan acceptera de le laisser entrer chez lui, et il le laissera repartir comme s’ils étaient juste amis après. Il comprend. C’est injuste.

Fin


End file.
